pearfandomcom-20200214-history
Annoying Orange: Back to the Fruiture
Orange: Hey! That's mine! Give it back! Pear: No way! It's my whistling pinwheel! (Pear blowing the Whistling Pinweel) Orange: You're an apple! Pear: What's that, Orange? I can't hear you. (Pear blowing the pinwheel) Orange: (groans) (Lightning appears) Orange: Whoa! What's going on? (Lightning disappears, revealing Evil Orange) Evil Orange: Wow! Orange: What the? Evil Orange: Orange! Oh, thank god I found you! Orange: Who are you? Evil Orange: Orange, I'm you. From the year 2053. Orange:'' What?'' Evil Orange: I'm from the future! Orange: Okay, wait. So, you're me? Evil Orange: Yeah! Orange: And you're from the future? Evil Orange: Yes! Orange: Prove it! Evil Orange: Orange, we don't have time! I have to warn you that—Orange: Nope! Not listening till you prove it! Evil Orange: So, the lightning, and me appearing from nowhere, that doesn't count for anything? Orange: Could've been smoke and mirrors. Evil Orange: Well, I have my official 2053 drivers license with me. Orange: That could be fake. Not convinced. Evil Orange: I've got this futuristic laser gun. (Shoots the laser gun) Steve: (Screams and gets killed) Pear: Whoa!! Poor, Steve! Evil Orange: Now you're conviced? Orange: Nope. Lame. Evil Orange: Well, the only other thing I have with me is this glow stick. Orange: Wha? A stick that glows? You really are from the future! Evil Orange: That's what I've been trying to say! Orange: Can I have a glow stick? Evil Orange: No! There's no time! Orange: I'll trade you my new iPhone 4 for it! Evil Orange: Why would I want that? I have an iPhone 512. (Toilet flushes) Orange: How 'bout my golf clubs? Evil Orange: No! Orange: I'll trade you Pear for it. Pear: Hey! Evil Orange: No! No one's trading Pear for it! Just listen to me! Orange: Fine! Evil Orange: Orange, I was sent here to protect you! Orange: Protect me? From who? Evil Orange: From an evil future space warlord that can moves things with his mind! If he kills you, then I'll never exist! Pear: Wait. Why won't you exist? Evil Orange: Because, I'm him! Orange: I'm an orange. Evil Orange: And I'm you! From the future! Pear: So, why does he wanna kill you? Orange: You mean, me. Evil Orange: Because, I'm the only one that can stop him! But, I need your help! Orange: How's that? Evil Orange: You're in possession of the most powerful weapon known to man! Or fruit! Orange: Is it me? Evil Orange: No. It's not you! Orange: Oh. Evil Orange: It's the whistling pinwheel! Pear: What? Evil Orange: It's the only device that can stop him! You don't know it yet, but when used correctly, it can destroy anything! Orange: I'll trade you for the glow stick. Evil Orange: Deal! Pear: No way! The pinwheel's mine! Evil Orange: Darn it, Pear! There's no time! Orange: Yeah! Hand it over, Pear! Pear: Nope. Can't hear ya! (blows the pinwheel) Evil Orange: Come on! Give it back! Orange: Pear! What are you doing? Evil Orange: Come on! Give it to us! Pear: (Keeps whistling the pinwheel) Evil Orange and Orange (arguing) (Lightning appears and disappears, this time revealing Future Orange) Orange: There he is! Future Orange: (breathes) Evil Orange: He's coming right there!! Future Orange: (grabs the pinwheel) Pear: Hey! Evil Orange: No, he's got the pinwheel.... Oh No! Noooooo.... (Future Orange activates the pinwheel and he explodes) Pear: Whoa! Orange: Ow! Pear: Who are you? Why did you kill Future Orange? Future Orange: (removes the mask, revealing someone who looks like Orange himself) Orange: Hey, it's me! Future Orange: You're an Orange! Orange: And you're an Orange! (both laugh) Pear: And I'm confused. Future Orange: I was sent here from the future to protect you from an evil space warlord! Orange: That's what the last guy said. Future Orange: Well, duh! He was from an evil future! He was trying to trick you into thinking that I was the space warlord, when it was really him! Orange: Wow! I'm really beside myself! (both laugh) Pear: Oh god! thumb|300px|right Category:Shorts Category:Season 2